Jail Time
by MissRayneELIzabeth
Summary: Edward is sentenced for 8 years for a murder he did not commit. After a few months he is sent to solitary confinement for assaulting his in-mate. One month after Edward begins to act strange… He is then sent to a therapist, Bella Swan. She thinks he is a whack-job with really good hair that she is going to help.
1. Chapter 1

**Name: Edward Anthony Masen Cullen**

**Age: 24**

**Offence: Murder of 23 year-old Lauren Mallory**

**Mr. Cullen will face 8 years in jail or pay a fine of $15 million.**

Chapter 1-Sentencing

Edward pov

"Jury, have you reached your verdict" The Judge asked. Then one guy stood up.

"We have decided that Mr. Cullen is guilty" then he hit his thingy with the hammer thing.

"Guilty!"

Okay you guys are probably wondering how I got in this situation well it all started one Tuesday…I think…anyway I'm at home…

_I woke up this morning with a massive hangover. Damn, last night with Lauren was just awful…well the break up was. We'd been dating for three weeks and she wanted to take it further but I said no and she went into bitch mode, typical her, so I broke up with her. No biggy right? Wrong, she stalked me the entire night…the whole fucking night. This just made my fucking day. Anyway i decided to look past that and go to a club with Em and Jazz and of course Lauren walks in with Jessica acting all surprised and shit to see us there…and one things leads to another, I got drunk and we might have got into a little argument then I go home the fucking cops are waiting at my door claiming I killed her. Not fucking likely. I left her there with Jessica, I swear it on my grandfather's grave I'd never kill her no matter how much of a bitch she is._

Anyway back to the present I have eight years in prison…honestly it scares the shit out of me. I just hope I don't get stuck with some huge as fuck guy who enjoys beating the shit out of puny asses like me. Or some depressing guy who starts freaking out over nothing. I would prefer someone somewhere in the middle just to be safe, like someone who sticks to their quarters an I to mine never crossing each others paths but this is jail not a pair of divorcees living in a house together choosing what exactly they want.

I am taken out of the court room and escorted to a police car hand cuffed. As my head is being pushed into the car I notice Mike Newton, one of Lauren's many late night lovers, what he was doing here I don't know but have to find out. He's nervously wringing his hands like he is guilty of something. MURDER! He killed her…wait how is that in any way evidence? I think going to jail is already driving me mad.

FIN.

A/N : welllll…. Tell me what you think R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**EPOV**

Two male guards escorted me to a room where they started to search me, not like I had anything on me. I just stood up and complied with what they wanted me to do. One of them left the room leaving me with the other who had my jacket doing a thorough search of it but finding nothing. I didn't even have my phone on me. After he had finished searching all my pockets…and there were a lot, he took a metal detector and told me to "spread them". I raised an eyebrow at him and he showed me what to do, I already knew what he meant but it sounded so wrong.

The other guard came back with my orange jumpsuit. I gave a slight chuckle thinking of how my sister Alice would have reacted to seeing it. She would freak out at the hideousness of it. I can picture her actually freaking out; I'm going to miss her.

Anyway I changed into the horrendous jumpsuit and the guards came back into the room put back my handcuffs and led me to the jail cells in some, the criminals only looked up at me and sneered others threw themselves against the bars. I walked along slowly looking ahead with the guards' firm grip on my arms forcing me to be bent over slightly and causing my hair to fall in my face; I should have cut it before. We walked down to a cell close to the back and one of the guards let me go and opened the bars and the other guard, who was still holding me, gripped both my arms tighter. Not like I was going anywhere. He shoved me, literally, into the cell so hard I fell face first on the guy I would be sharing the small space with. The guard, one of them, finally took the handcuffs off and I used my hands to lift myself off my new inmate. I heard the bars slam shut behind me, but I didn't pay any attention to it. I looked at him the person I would be spending the next eight years with, well maybe. He seemed small enough I could probably take him.

"The top bunk is mine." That was all he said to me.

"Okay" I said. He sat on a chair and was fidgeting with a piece of paper; he didn't even look up. I felt exhausted so I crawled onto the bed; if you could call it that it felt like someone put a sheet over a block of concrete. I tried to get in a somewhat comfortable position and went to sleep praying this nightmare would be over soon.

**BellaPov**

I hurriedly ran out of the house with all my bags in my hand. I dumped them on the front seat of my black Audi and went back inside to get my daughters things: her bag, lunck kit and science project.I put them carefully on the backseat. I checked my watch. We were going to be late if we didnt leave soon.

"Bree!" I called my seven year old daughter.

"Coming mommy!" I heard the patter of her feet hitting the hardwood floor as she ran. She ran right out and I bent down to pick her up. I put her in the backseat, closed the door and went and closed up the house.

We were driving down the highway ten minutes later. Unfortunately for us, there was an accident right up ahead and traffic was backing up. We were definately going to be late. I called Tanya, my first client for the morning, I would be late so just wait on me. I sighed and rested my head on the steering wheel already feeling the headache coming on.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.**

**Chapter 3**

**BellaPOV**

I drove into the school yard about twenty minutes late. I could already hear the students inside. I took Bree out of the car and carried her project it was a diagram of the solar system. We'd stayed up late for a few nights putting it together. The teacher must have been covering this topic for a short time and just couldn't be bothered so she just decided to give them a project/research to do and save her breath. I shook my head at and walked beside Bree who was all but running to go to class, she had never been late before I don't know what happened this morning.

_I came in late last night so I was so tired I just went to bed. I woke up early the next morning and showered then went up the hall and woke up Bree. I went downstairs and got myself of French vanilla coffee then my work phone rang. I hesitantly put down my coffee who would be calling me at this time of the morning; who would know that I was awake at this time. I went over to the phone and answered._

"_Hello, Bella Swan licensed psychologist, counsellor and marriage and family therapist how may I help you?" I answered chirpier than I was actually feeling._

"_You can help me with a few things actually, starting with my daughter." I froze at the sound of his voice I thought I had gotten rid of him five years ago. I was drawn out of my shocked state when Bree came down the stairs calling me._

"_Mommy I can't find my shoes"_

"_Look if they're in my room" I replied forgetting about my caller for a moment._

"_I did they're not in there"_

"_Okay honey just...go get breakfast and...I'll be with you in a minute"_

"_Okay mommy" She trodden into the kitchen oblivious to me being on the phone. I took the call into my bedroom and pushed the door closed so Bree wouldn't come in._

"_What do you want Riley?"_

"_Who was that you were talking to a minute ago?" He asked ignoring my question._

"_My daughter. What do you want?"_

"_You mean our daughter"_

"_No, my daughter you left me with full custody"_

"_So y__ou plan on raising her on you own?"_

"_The hell I do. Do you remember on the day of our trial you begged me to pardon you from having to pay child support? Do you? I was issued full custody for our child. The child you left me with in college. For what reason? Senna. My own friend?"_

_"I'm sorry Bella, let me make it up to you-"_

_"No! I don't want anything from you. Stay out of my life and out of Bree's"_

_"Bella wait-"_

_"What?"_

_"Can I atleast say hi to her?"_

_"Goodbye Riley"_

_"But Bella wa-"I hung up on him and cried. Fucking asshole._

* * *

**Edward pov**

My alarm was ringing.

It was reaaly loud, and different, in an annoying way. I rolled over to turn it off but instead of turning off my alarm, I feel face first on the floor.

_Fuck._

I started to push myself up off the ground then my oh so fucking nice inmate decided to use me to get off the bunk. His heavy feet landed on my back and his weight forcing me back to the ground. Ass wipe. I took a minute to catch my breath then pushed myself off the ground and went out to get breakfast.

It was worse than high school.

Much worse. This is going to be a long eight years.

I got some of what they were feeding us and quietly escaped to my cell. I stayed in there until another loud bell rang. When I went back into the "cafeteria" I was a war zone.

I had barely stepped in when some huge ass guy practically threw this other guy at me. Instinctively, I pushed the guy away from me and he spun back on me. _Shit._ He swung his fist at me but I ducked quickly and hit him in the gut. Bad decision though because he recuperated quickly and grabbed me by the back of my jumpsuit and threw me over then lunged at me. He pinned me down and used his fists and banged against my face. That shit hurt worse than a motherfucking bitch. I used my arms to cover my face but he didn't stop. He hit me from below my chin; my lip split at the blow. _Fucking bastard._ I shoved him off me and used _my _fists to pound the shit out of his face. Someone grabbed me from behind and I saw the orange jumpsuit and a mean ass face, so i knocked him square in the jaw. He turned back to face me again an even meaner look on his face. He made a strange animalistic growl noise then grabbed me by the collar and shoved me down on a table. His fist was raised to hit me and I rolled away as it moved towards me. It hit the table; I turned back to face him and kicked him where I knew it had to hurt and while he recuperated, I made a mad dash across the room. I bumped into several people and had to duck from their fists that came hurtling towards me and the ones not necessarily directed at me too. It was not easy but I made it across the room with only a busted lip, sprained wrist, probably a broken leg and blood pouring from multiple areas on my body; it could be worse.

The officers had finally been able to get some control over the prisoners. Those who had been injured (me included) were taken to a room to be dressed and the others were let out into the yard.

The room was to look like a mini hospital only less sanitary. I was put in a somewhat curtained off area and a doctor came over to my with a nurse and they began to dress my wounds. I had to refrain from biting my lip when the doctor touched my arm. My shoulder was dislocated and my wrists sprained, both of them. The doctor pushed my shoulder back into its socket then wrapped my wrist with a bandage.

He looked over my leg. I had a simple fracture he dressed it accordingly. When I was done being dressed, I was brought back to my cell. On my way out I saw my lovely inmate getting his wounds dressed too. He looked up at me and kinda smiled - I think.

I sat on the bed in my cell with my head in my lap thinking what the hell I did to deserve this. I heard the cell open and looked up at my inmate who had a shit eating grin on his face. The officers pushed him in and removed his cuffs and left. He waited until they were out of earshot before he spoke.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" I looked up at him with a confused expression. _Did I enjoy I enjoy myself?_ What the fuck? "Well I did it all for you, think of it as a welcome gift. Welcome to hell." he smiled.

This guy was way too creepy but I felt as if he was warming up to me in the only way he could. No, prison life was definitely getting to my head.

"My name is Alec, by the way."

"Edward" I replied curtly. He nodded climbing unto his bed. Yup, he was warming up to me.

**A/N: So watchya thinkin? Leave me a reiew on what you want to happen next :)**

**Lots**

**Of LUVVVV**

**Mizz Rayne Elizabeth**

**3**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: FINALLY AN UPDATE!  
took you long enough Rayne .  
Oh shut up you! And let them read the story.  
Yes, let them.  
Anywho...Read on **

**DISCLAIMER!**

**Chapter 4**

**Bella POV**

Tanya was already waiting for at least half an hour by the time I got there so I just went inside and started her session. **(A/N: I would say what happened during her session but** **that's**** confidential)** About half an hour later, Tanya left and my married couple, James and Victoria, came in looking like they just had sex. I let out a sigh from behind my desk.

"Well you both look satisfied." I looked over the brim of my glasses with a knowing smirk on my face. Victoria blushed as bright red as her hair. "Let's get this session going. It should be interesting."

**Edward POV**

We got up at what I assumed was twelve for lunch then back to the doctor. I went back to my cell but Alec didn't come back until about half an hour later or maybe it was less. We sat in silence for a while. I looked over at Alec and asked where do we use the toilet. He nodded over to something that had the shape of a toilet but I wasn't sure.

_I think I'm gonna hold it. But my bladder can't take it I think my balls are going to explode._

I got up and used the piece of shit. After I finished I fixed the jumpsuit and sat down on the bed and started tapping my leg on the floor.

_I have never been this bored in my life._

After a few hours of boredom the police officers came and escorted us to the showers and gave me a fresh jumpsuit then we went to diner then out into the big yard.

And that was the routine: Breakfast, doctor/big yard, cell, lunch, big yard/doctor, cell, shower, diner, big yard/doctor and cell.


End file.
